


It's just a party

by Emyrldlady



Series: Pasgetti 'Verse [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, pasgetti verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a party I want you to go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a party

**Author's Note:**

> This 'verse can be out of order. I just write as inspired. No Beta, just having fluffy fun.

 

“Do I have to wear a suit?”

“It’s not required, but it would be nice.”

“I’m not really a suit guy.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Are there gonna be, y’know, a lot of…” Clint made a wavy hand at Phil.

“A lot of what? Hor’dorves, Christmas cheer, Gay men?”

“Lawyers.” Clint huffed.

“Oh good, for a minute there I thought you were prejudiced.”

“You know what I mean, you’re different.”

“In that I’m not really a lawyer? I have debt and a nicely framed degree that says different.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Urgh, you know what I mean. You’re not stuffy and boring.”

“I appreciate that. It’s nice to know the man I'm sleeping with doesn't think I’m stuffy and boring.”

Clint glared at Phil who kept on grinning.

“What about a babysitter?”

Phil sighed, “Look Clint, you don’t have to go. It's just a party. I just wanted you to meet the people I work with. Some of them are old friends. We’re not all lawyers at the VA. I wanted them to meet the reason I come home on time now. The reason I’ve got a smile on my face even when things at work are grim.”

Clint stared at Phil open mouthed. “You’re kidding right?”

Phil’s lips tightened, “OK, that may have come out a bit sappier than I meant. But yeah, I want you to meet my friends and coworkers. Isn't that what you do when you have a boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Clint sounded stunned.

“Uh, um, I…” Phil stammered, “Too soon?”

Clint’s face transformed as he smiled. “No.” He reached out and pulled Phil into his arms for a kiss.

“Just right.”

 

 


End file.
